Downriggers are widely used for trolling during deep-water sport fishing. A downrigger system typically includes a frame which rotatably supports a reel which stores and dispenses downrigger line. A downrigger arm extends from the frame and includes a guide arrangement at its free end for guiding line from the downrigger reel into and out of the water.
The downrigger is used by attaching fishing line from a fishing rod and reel to an automatic release attached to the downrigger line. The downrigger line and release are lowered into the water so that the fishing line and its bait or lure are carried down to the desired depth by the weighted downrigger line. The boat upon which the downrigger system is mounted is then moved through the water at trolling speeds so that the fishing line and lure trail behind the boat in the desired manner. When a fish strikes the lure, the fishing line is automatically released from the downrigger line, and the fisherman then exercises his skills with the fishing rod in order to boat the catch.
Downrigger systems are frequently used for trolling in relatively deep water. For deep-water trolling, the downrigger system is typically mounted on a suitable boat by means of a downrigger mounting plate securely attached to the gunnel of the boat.
Typical downrigger systems usually include an arrangement for releasably attaching the system to the mounting plate affixed to the boat to secure the downrigger system in place. Without such a mounting plate firmly affixed to the gunnel of the boat, the typical downrigger system cannot be conveniently mounted for use. Naturally, this detracts from the suitability of the downrigger system for ready munting on different craft not having the usual mounting plate. Additionally, small craft which are suited for operation in relatively shallow water, such as rowboats and the like, may need to be specially adapted for mounting a downrigger system thereon, since these boats may not be configured so as to provide a convenient mounting location for a conventional downrigger mounting plate.
Thus, a downrigger system which includes mounting arrangements for mounting the system on a small boat as well as on a larger craft provides enhanced versatility for use of the system.